Dua Jiwa
by Keivcake
Summary: "Di mana dapat kutemukan jiwaku? Akan kubawa pergi agar tak terjebak dalam ilusi." Dapatkah ia merasa kehilangan saat ia tak memiliki? "Aku tak akan mati saat kepingan jiwaku yang lain menungguku kembali." —6918


**Dia** ada dalam ketiadaan.

Merayap mendekat bersama aroma halimun yang menguap bersama embun.

Lalu pecah dan menghilang bersama angin yang mendendangkan sunyi.

Pijar redupnya membawa kehangatan.

Sosoknya yang semu menyala memancarkan cahaya.

Saat ia lenyap bersama _lullaby_ yang menyayat melodi malam—

—enigma yang menari bersama ilusi tak dapat terpecahkan.

* * *

**Dua Jiwa © Kei**

[—ternyata kehangatan itu tak tergantikan. Maka biarkan ia meletakkan keangkuhannya.]

* * *

Pantaskah ia merasa kehilangan?

Pantaskah ia merasa ditinggalkan?

Jika sejak awal ia tak pernah memiliki.

Maka apa yang dapat membuat kedua jiwa mereka tetap terikat?

Saat sisi lain selalu menyangkal afeksi. Selalu mengubur diri. Selalu menjaga jarak dari dekapan hangat yang ditawarkan bersama senyum yang ia abaikan.

Lelahkah yang di sana?

Lelah pada segala penolakan yang tak berakhir.

Lelah menjadi penopang saat sang beban selalu enggan menyandarkan tubuhnya yang letih.

.

Memori-memori itu fragmentaris, ataukah ia yang tak pernah meluangkan waktu untuk mengingat seberapa banyak kepingan itu tersebar, dalam segala bentuk yang perlahan memudar. Namun bersama waktu yang berlalu, mereka tak pernah menghilang. Tertata rapi di setiap jejak yang ia lalui meski memiliki bentuk tak beraturan. Abstrak. _Enigmatic_. Namun indah dan ia tak dapat berpaling.

Rona lembayung mewarnai senja. Bersama gemerisik air yang mengalir dan desisan angin yang menggesek dedaunan. Menyatu menjadi nada yang menghiasi sore yang membawa kedamaian. Segalanya terlihat sempurna, tak ada sesuatu yang dapat mengganggu ketenangannya menikmati setiap detik sebelum kesibukan kembali menyapa harinya.

Namun ia merasa hampa. Ada suatu kekosongan yang merayapi hatinya. Mengikis kesombongan yang terpatri, meninggalkan ia lagi-lagi termenung. Mendengar waktu seolah menertawakan dirinya, menertawakan keegoisan dan keangkuhannya. Membuat ia mengernyit pada kehampaan, sebelum meninggalkan jendela yang memamerkan keindahan cakrawala.

Apa yang ia rindukan?

Saat ia tak pernah menyisakan waktu untuk sekedar menatap lekat-lekat.

Apa yang ia harapkan?

Saat ikatan itu tak pernah sepenuhnya terjalin.

Pergikah yang di sana?

Hingga keping-keping itu perlahan memudar dan tak ada yang lebih indah untuk menggantikannya.

* * *

"Kyouya."

Sesaat suara itu terdengar begitu menghipnotis, mengekang jiwanya untuk tak memberontak, memerangkapnya agar ia tak dapat berpaling. Namun keangkuhannya selalu menjadi pemenang, membuat ekspresinya tak pernah berubah, karena ia tak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan siapapun.

"Mau melihat kembang api?"

Terkadang ia mempertimbangkan untuk tak menjawab dan lebih memilih sosok itu menginterpretasikan apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Apa aku terlihat tertarik."

"Hmm baiklah. Mungkin lain kali," dan kesunyian kembali mengisi atmosfer berlandaskan malam saat sosok lain di sana tak juga buka suara. Membenahi selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, ia tak menyangka tak akan menolak saat kehangatan itu menyelubunginya diiringi bisikan selamat malam.

Karena keesokan harinya, ia akan terbangun sendiri. Seolah segalanya hanya mimpi di kala tidur dan terlupakan di kala pagi.

* * *

Hidupnya bukan suatu dongeng yang indah—atau dirinya menganggap seperti itu, tak ada awal yang penuh duka lalu ditutup dengan tawa, berakhir bahagia dan segalanya terlihat sempurna. Untuk apa mengharapkan alur dalam dongeng saat ia dapat menyusun cerita seperti apa ia menginginkannya, seperti apa segalanya berawal dan seperti apa ia akan membuat akhir. Ia memiliki dunia, ia tak butuh kebahagiaan saat ia memiliki kekuatan.

Ia tak membutuhkan siapapun.

Paham itu yang membuatnya mampu untuk berdiri sendiri selama duapuluh enam tahun hidupnya tanpa harus berpegangan pada orang lain. Tanpa harus melihat ke belakang karena tak ada memori berarti dalam masa lalunya, tidak layaknya makhluk-makhluk lemah yang akan menjadi pihak yang kalah hanya karena perasaan.

Meski ada gurat sepi yang terlukis dalam wajahnya, ada bayangan seseorang yang berpijar di kedua matanya. Menghanyutkan deru napasnya, membuat gemuruh di dalam hatinya tak juga sirna. Ia merutuk entah pada apa saat rasa itu tak juga sirna. Sementara angin malam terdengar merintih dalam kesunyian.

...

Celah-celah dalam dirinya selalu rapat tertutup, tak pernah sekalipun ia mengijinkan apapun untuk merasuk, memengaruhi setiap geraknya, mengendalikan lubuk hatinya. Lalu dari mana sosok itu datang? Dari sisi yang mana ia menemukan celah untuk masuk dan saat ia tahu ia tak lagi bisa mengabaikannya. Ia tak lagi dapat menahan diri untuk tak bereaksi saat sunyi itu tak lagi mengetuk-ngetuk memaksa masuk saat ia menghabiskan waktu hanya ditemani cahaya dewi malam. Saat sosok itu tak lelah pada keangkuhannya, hanya menyenandungkan tawa ganjil yang terkadang terdengar begitu merdu, melempar senyum aneh yang terlihat damai jika ia mau memerhatikannya lebih dekat. Suaranya yang terdengar penuh arogansi namun ada afeksi yang menyelimuti jika ia mau meluangkan beberapa detik untuk memahami.

Dan saat ia tersadar, ia tak lagi dapat kembali.

Terjerat dalam lingkaran yang ia tahu sebagai obsesi, atas apa yang pernah ia terima, atas penolakannya terhadap fakta bahwa seseorang pernah mengalahkannya.

Tanpa ia tahu bahwa apa yang manusia sebut sebagai takdir terkadang menjadi pengatur mayapada.

_Di mana aku dapat menemukan jiwaku? Akan kubawa kembali hingga tak lagi terjebak di dalam ilusi._

* * *

"Bisakah tidak menggangguku?"

"Kufufu, Kyoya sombong sekali," kembali senyuman itu terlihat, dan ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada kertas yang ada dalam genggamannya, berusaha mengabaikan eksistensi makhluk lain yang ada di sana.

"Aku sedang tidak memiliki misi atau apapun untuk dilakukan. Mau makan malam bersama?" Sesaat hanya kesunyian, sebelum ia menghela napasnya dengan sangat pelan dan membenahi posisi duduknya, namun tak ada jawaban yang keluar.

"Baiklah, sampai nanti," ia mengangkat kepalanya menatap ke arah di mana sosok tadi berada, namun ia tak mengatakan protes saat merasakan kehadiran di sisinya dan kecupan di kepalanya, sebelum aroma khas itu menusuk indera penciumannya, mengiringi sosok yang memudar dan menghilang dalam ketiadaan.

* * *

Ia mempertanyakan fakta mengapa sosok itu selalu berbeda saat berada di dekatnya. Mengapa ia dapat tersenyum seperti itu saat di depan orang lain ia hanya dapat menyeringai dengan angkuh, mengapa ia dapat tertawa seolah itu hal yang wajar meski atensi tak pernah tertuju padanya. Mengatakan sesuatu yang ganjil dengan iris matanya yang berbeda warna menatap dalam pada kedua iris keabuannya.

Berulang kali ia berkata bahwa segalanya tidak nyata. Ilusionis dapat memanipulasi segalanya, bahkan kata-kata abstrak yang tak dapat ia ketahui maknanya. Ia menghempaskan diri dalam kesah yang tak kunjung reda, saat membuka mata dan cahaya remang itu tak lagi di sana untuk menyambutnya, ia hanya menatap pada kekosongan hingga matanya terasa perih.

_Di mana akan kutemukan tempat untuk bersandar? Akan kugenggam agar aku tak jatuh lagi._

* * *

**KHR © Amano Akira**

* * *

"Kyoya, beri aku pelukan," ia hanya menatap sesaat sebelum kembali menumpu wajahnya di tangannya dan menatap ke arah halaman samping rumahnya.

"Aku akan pergi besok, dan tidak tahu kapan kembali," perhatiannya sedikit teralihkan, ia mengganti posisi duduknya namun tetap tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Kufufu, Kyoya," tubuhnya sedikit berjengit saat kehangatan itu merayap di tulang belakangnya dan menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia menyikut sosok itu hingga tawa terdengar lagi.

"Tunggu aku kembali," bisikan itu terasa memudar bersama angin yang bergemerisik membelai _kinagashi_ yang sedang dipakainya.

Sosok itu kembali lenyap, terbang bersama kabut.

* * *

Ia tak memupuk ekspektasi, karena sejak awal tak ada yang mengikat dua sisi dunia itu untuk tetap bersama. Tak ada jaminan bahwa sosok itu akan kembali padanya, mengulangi rutinitas yang sama, menjadikan dirinya sebagai inti eksistensi saat ia tak pernah memberikan reaksi yang berarti.

Dalam durasi yang lama tak juga kembali, tak ada sentuhan-sentuhan ringan yang akan membuatnya berjengit dan memukul sosok itu dengan _tonfa_-nya, atau suara yang mengatakan hal-hal abstrak yang menemani sore harinya, tak ada.

**Dan ia rindu. **

—_Karena aku tak ingin membusuk dalam sepi._

Biarlah ia buat pengecualian. Pengecualian dari segala bentuk keadilan dari dunia yang ia ciptakan. Pengecualian yang ia biarkan untuk mencapai sudut-sudut terdalam dari hatinya, pengecualian yang tumbuh berkembang dan perlahan membawa keintiman yang membuncahkan rasa aneh di lubuk jiwanya, rasa aneh yang menentramkan.

_Aku (akan) menunggumu. Kembali, karena sepi ini menyakitkan. Karena gelap ini membutakan. Berikan cahayamu agar aku tahu arah jalan pulang._

...

**Dia** ada dalam ketiadaan. **Dia** hidup di antara garis nyata dan semu. **Dia** datang dan pergi sesuka hati.

—Namun **ia** pasti kembali. Sejauh apapun **ia** pergi.

Karena—

Kedua lengan itu mendekapnya. Kedua iris mata itu menatapnya. Bibir itu mengulum senyum tipis. Dan ia tak lagi berasumsi, ia menyukai setiap detik yang terlewati. Ia menyukai setiap kepingan memori beraneka warna yang tercipta. Ia menyukai sosok itu berada di dekatnya.

"Mukuro."

_Kupikir kau tidak akan kembali._

Saat kedua matanya mengatup, kehangatan itu datang lagi. Berhenti sejenak di satu titik lalu menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Deru napasnya terdengar merdu diiringi dendang angin yang membelai sudut-sudut sunyi saat mereka memisahkan diri.

"Aku tidak akan mati. Tidak saat kepingan jiwaku yang lain menungguku kembali."

—sisi dunianya yang lain berada di sini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[THE END]**

* * *

Apakah kehidupan itu?

Suatu kegilaan.

Apakah kehidupan itu?

Sebuah ilusi, sebuah bayangan, sebuah cerita, keutamaannya sangat sedikit, sebab seluruh kehidupan itu hanyalah impian…

_Calderon de la Barca_ dalam sandiwara _Life is A Dream_

(Dunia Sophie, oleh Jostein Gaarder, 359)

* * *

Senangnya akhirnya bisa _publish_ di sini lagi. Sepertinya banyak nama-nama baru, terutama di 'rumah 6918', selamat datang dan salam kenal. Author-author lama yang lain sudah pada tidak aktif jadi ayo ramaikan 6918 lagi dengan generasi yang baru. o/

Karena baca beberapa fanfiksi jadi pengen nulis dan nyapa author-author lain setelah lebih dari setahun tidak mengunjungi tempat ini. *bersihin sarang laba-laba* Oya, terima kasih untuk Higarashi Yumiko atas segala apresiasinya. :3

Sepertinya ini agak sedikit gajelas, hanya ingin menyampaikan hubungan unik mereka selain yang 'hate and love', karena saat di TYL saya menganggap mereka sudah bertransformasi menjadi sosok yang berbeda. Sudah tidak se-_childish_ di _present_. Dan saya suka kalau Mukuro jadi sosok yang _gentle_ dan _reliable_ khusus di depan Hibari_-san_. Membayangkannya… uhh.

Dan terima kasih sudah membaca. Review?


End file.
